In the arms of love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift finds young orphan girl on the streets. She ran away from her cruel foster parents. The girl is startled by Drift at first but she forms a bond with him and his students. But when the girl is in trouble and Drift wishing to protect her reveals himself to the public things get tricky.
1. Chapter 1

_Drift finds young orphan girl on the streets. She ran away from her cruel foster parents. The girl is startled by Drift at first but she forms a bond with him and his students. But when the girl is in trouble and Drift wishing to protect her reveals himself to the public things get tricky._

chapter 1

Drift was driving by and saw a young girl on the street being hassled. "Come on just leave me alone!" she said. The girl couldn't be more the six.

"Why don't you go crying to your mommy and daddy?" one of the big boys said.

"Oh that's right you don't have a mommy or daddy or any family. You are just a loser and pathetic." another boy said.

"Yeah why don't you go home?" the first boy said.

"Hey she doesn't have a home, remember?' a third boy said.

"Yes you are nothing but trash," the first boy said.

Drift had enough of what those boys were doing. "Leave that little girl alone, you have no right to treat her that way," Drift said.

"Oh yeah she's trash," the first boy said.

"But she's human like you," Drift said. "and she is younger and smaller than you, you have some nerve picking on the weak. Only cowards do that and ones with no honor," he said.

"You sound like a martial arts teacher how lame," the second boy said.

"Leave her alone," Drift said.

"Or what you will call our parents, like they would care we are they're angels, and they will be mad at you for ruining our fun," the third boy said.

"Leave her alone or you will regret it," Drift said.

"Regret how you going to call the police ooh I am so scared," the first boy said.

Drift decided enough was enough. He transformed and glared at them. "Leave her alone now!" Drift said.

"Yes sir," they said. "Run for it!" they said running off.

"Are you alright?" Drift asked the little girl.

"Please don't hurt me," the little girl said.

"I won't hurt you, I know how you feel," Drift said.

"You do?" she asked.

"I was once homeless on my home planet, now things are better for me and I hope things become better for you," Drift said.

"I hope so because I do have a house that I live in but it's not a home, I feel better here than anywhere else I have been in three foster homes all of them have been terrible to me. Especially the one I am in now. I'm afraid to tell my social worker because I think I will be placed in another cruel foster home I just can't take it anymore." the girl said.

"What is your name?" Drift asked.

"Hannah," she said.

"Nice to meet you I am Drift," Drift said.

"Nice to meet you I like those decorations on your arms." Hannah said.

"Would you like to meet them?" Drift asked.

"Meet them?" Hannah asked.

Drift undeployed Slipstream and Jetstorm. "This is Slipstream and Jetstorm," Drift said.

"We heard the whole thing," Slipstream said.

"We were not trying to be rude it's kind of hard not hear who master Drift is talking to or doing since we can attach to his body." Jetstorm said.

"Master?' Hannah asked.

"What we mean is he is our teacher and we are his students, he looks after us," Slipstream said.

"Master Drift is the best, he protects us, teaches us, helps us, and more," Jetstorm said. "We feel lucky to be with him," he said.

"I do too," Slipstream said.

"I wish I could be that lucky," Hannah said.

"Maybe some day you will," Jetstorm said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

They heard something. "I got to go Hannah," Drift said and transformed and left.

"Bye," Hannah said. Her foster parents found her and dragged her back to their house roughly.

Once back at the scrapyard Drift told them everything. "That's terrible, how does that little girl deal with something like that," Grimlock asked.

"I don't know, but there has to be something we can do," Strongarm said.

"We have to help her," Side swipe said.

"I understand how all of you feel, but how are we going to do this without revealing ourselves?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is good question," Drift said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Drift was thinking about Hannah and how he could help her. He often saw her when he was patrolling in the town and they would sometimes talk. They were becoming good friends. "I wish there was something I could do for you," Drift said.

"There is nothing you can do," Hannah said.

Today Drift saw Hannah being attacked by her foster parent and transformed in front of them. "Leave her alone, she made a mistake by that has no right to treat her like a criminal!" He said.

Everyone was shocked when Drift transformed in front of them. "Uh oh," Drift said when he noticed what he did. It was all over the crown city news.

"Drift what were you thinking?" Bumblebee said.

"I was trying to protect Hannah," Drift said.

They met with the mayor who was the Mayor of Griffin rock's sister. "I talked with my brother and told him, he said that we should keep your secret. You don't seem bad, so I decided to make you Autobots our city's greatest secret, so you won't have to hide from humans here, this is a safe place for you and your people," she said.

"Thank you so much," Bumblebee said. Bumblebee told Optimus what happened.

"I see it's a good thing that the humans of Crown city agreed to keep your secret." Optimus said.

Drift was glad Optimus was okay with his actions as was his team. But he was worried about Hannah. What was going to happen to her? He decided to find her. The foster parents were taking Hannah back to the system. Drift saw and went in and over heard them talking. "No one will want this child she is a brat, I mean what kind of little girl doesn't like hugs or loud music?' the man said.

"She is on the autistic spectrum, and your payment says you have to take her to therapy," the social work said.

"That is a waste of money and she doesn't look autistic," the woman said. "No one will adopt this child," she said.

"I will adopt her," Drift said coming in.

"You that alien who protected her she is not worth it," the man said.

"She is worth it, she is just little girl. She needs someone who understands I know what she went through. I know how she feels I lost everything as child no one cared and thought I wasn't worth it. I want to raise her and protect her," Drift said.

"Well this will be interesting," the social worker said.

After talking to judge who knew the bots secret and the whole city heard and there was a hearing. Many people spoke. "Well I can't see why an Autobot can't be a parent to a human girl if he is willing to love and care for her and protect her, so I say that Drift can take in this girl as his daughter." the judge said and slammed his gavel down.

So now Hannah was Drift's daughter and she was going to live at the scrapyard with him and the other bots and the Clays.

To be continued.


End file.
